Santa Hunters Two: Operation: Midnight Reindeers
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Jack Frost, a foe of Santa Claus, makes the reindeers sick. Will Santa find someone to pull his sleigh or will he need help from the Santa Hunters?
1. Carroll Claus Is Back!

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I hoped you liked the Santa Hunters fan fic. I'm not through with it yet but, I'll surely get to it before February.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like the 2nd Santa Hunters and please continue to follow and favorite me and tell me to update. Thanks😊**

December 16, 2016

Swellview High School

11:30 AM

My POV:

 _Only 30 more minutes to sit here and then, we are dismissed at 12:00 to go home._ I said to myself as I was sitting in my third block class, watching as all of my friends were playing trasketball.

As some of my friends were sitting right next to me, talking about wanting to be members of the Santa Hunters, somebody started knocking on the door.

Our third block teacher, Mr. Boyd answered it.

You wouldn't believe who it was!

It was Mr. Carroll Claus himself.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, Mr. Boyd! I'm here to deliver presents to the good ones. Speaking of which, where is Miss Cheyenne Rae Manchester?" Mr. Carroll said, in his best Santa Claus voice.

When I heard my name, I got up out of my seat and I went over to the door.

"Cheyenne, you're just the person that I wanted to talk to! Merry Christmas!" Mr. Carroll said as he reached into the big red sack and handed me a present that had my name on it.

"Thank you, Mr. Carroll Claus!" I said.

"Well, you're welcome, Cheyenne. So, I've heard that you've been really good this year." Mr. Carroll Claus said.

"Yes sir. Helping my friends and being the best little girl a superhero could ever have." I said, in a cheerful voice.

"So, how is your little Santa Hunters group coming along?" Mr. Carroll asked.

"Just minttastic. I'm trying to get some of my friends to join." I said, trying to sound as in the holiday spirit as I could be.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Also, I did see your father's van out in front of the school." Mr. Carroll said.

"You mean Captain Man, my father?" I said, sounding excited.

"Yes. He said that he is waiting for you." Mr. Carroll said as he also gave me a peppermint candy cane.

"Okay. Well, Merry Christmas!" I said as I was just about to go back in.

"Merry Christmas, Cheyenne." Mr. Carroll said as he left.

 **(Wow. Cool! Mr. Carroll decided to stop by to talk to Cheyenne. He was acting like he was Santa Claus, just like he did back in the first Santa Hunters fan fic. So, what will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	2. Jasper, A Santa Hunter?

2:30 PM

My POV:

We all met over at Henry's house after school.

Just me, Henry, and Charlotte.

As we were sitting on the couch, listening to Christmas music, Jasper came in.

"Guess what, guys?" Jasper said, in a happy and excited tone.

"Let me guess...It's got something to do with your socks." Henry said, guessing.

"Nope." Jasper said.

"Let me guess, Jasper, you're a Santa hunter?" I said, questioningly.

"Yes!" Jasper said, in an excited tone.

Henry and Charlotte then looked at me.

"What?" I said, innocently.

Charlotte gave me a confusing look.

"So, let me get this straight, Cheyenne... You made Jasper A SANTA HUNTER?" Charlotte said, in a surprised tone.

"I had to. He wouldn't shut up." I said as Henry and Charlotte were both looking at me.

"So, when are we going to meet for the Santa Hunters meeting?" Jasper asked, super excited.

I then sighed.

 _Why him? Why did I make him a Santa Hunter? Oh yeah. Because he wouldn't be quiet._ I told myself as I was just about to answer Jasper's question.

I then took a deep breath in.

"I think today at work." I said.

"Great! Well, see you later!" Jasper said, excitedly.

Then, he went out the front door.

Just as soon as Jasper left, my phone, that was in my blue jeans pocket began to buzz.

I took it out, turned it on, and realized that my Dad, Ray had texted me.

I looked at my phone with a concerned look on my face.

Henry came over to me.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Henry asked me as I looked at my cellphone.

I then looked at Henry and my lips were trembling.

"I...I got to go." I said.

Then, I ran out the door, with tears in my eyes.

After I left, Henry and Charlotte looked at each other.

"Do you think Cheyenne can handle Jasper as a Santa Hunter?" Henry asked Charlotte.

"I don't know but, she seemed agitated." Charlotte said as they were now sitting down on the couch.

 **(Cheyenne seemed really agitated about making Jasper a Santa Hunter. That's a characteristic of Ray that she shares. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review. Also, to one of you reviewers, thank you so much for taking up for me. Continue to do that. Thanks😊**


End file.
